Quando Snape foi enganado
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Tia Jô dá uma volta e engana o Sev bunito! FIC TOTALMENTE SPOILER DE RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE, SE VC NÃO LEU O LIVRO E NÃO QUER SPOILERS, NÃO LEIA!


Quando Snape foi enganado.

- Milord-

- A Elder wand não me serve corretamente, Severo, porque eu não sou o verdadeiro mestre dela. a Elder wand pertence ao bruxo que matou o último dono dela. Voce matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Elder wand não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.

- Milord!- Snape protestou, levantando sua varinha.

- Isto não pode ser de outra maneira. - Voldemort disse. - Eu devo dominar a varinha, Severo. Dominar a varinha, e dominar o Potter no final.

E Voldemor sacudiu a Elder wand no ar. não aconteceu nada à Snape, que, por um segundo pareceu aliviado: mas então a intenção de Voldemort ficou clara. A jaula da cobra estava rolando no ar, e antes que Snape pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de gritar, ele fora enjaulado, cabeça e ombros, e Voldemort falou em oflidioglofia.

_Mate._

- Com licença??? - um homem de longos cabelos oleosos e nariz adunco a cutucou no ombro. Ela deu um pulo na cedeira em frente ao computador e olhou assustada para o homem que falava com ela.

-S-Snape?!?!?!

- Sim, madame, sou eu. Eu não queria atrapalhar a sua escrita, afinal, esse é o derradeiro livro da série, finalmente eu vou poder descansar e você vai ganhar ainda mais dinheiro mas, francamente, _esta _é a cena da minha morte???

- É, Snape, ou você queria o quê??

- UMA MORTE DIGNA!!!Não morrer picado por uma cobra! vai parecer que eu sou gay!

- Calma Severo, você nem sabe o que está falando, gay aqui, só o Dumbledore!

- Olha, eu já estou cheio disso, trate de escrever um final decente para mim!

- Escute aqui, quem já está cheia disso sou eu! São dez anos escrevendo essa série!

- Faça um final decente para mim.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Sua loira má mau amada!

- Assim você parece uma criança mimada.

- Me salva nessa porcaria desse final da série!

- Ok, eu te salvo.

- Jura?!

-Juro, agora me deixa escrever em paz.

- Ok, se você não me salvar...

- Você terá morrido!

-Eu volto, os fãs me salvarão!

-Ok, depois conversamos!

- Boa noite, sua loira má!

-Melhor ser loira má que sebosa!

E ele sumiu.

Ela continuou, satisfeita em ver que sua mentira tinha sido tão convincente. _Quanta petulância, querer ser salvo depois de tudo que ele fez. Humpf! tem que morrer mesmo. _Ela continuou escrevendo aquela cena tão triste quando a voz dele voltou.

- Você não está cumprindo o que prometeu!

- Snape, me deixa em paz, caramba! eu realmente preciso terminar esse capítulo ainda hoje, tá?! São 2h30 da manhã, eu quero terminar pra dormir, deixa eu terminar.

- Não enquanto você não escrever um final decente para mim.

- O que você quer que eu faça?!

- Você quer a minha opinião?

- Se for para me livrar de você, sim. eu escuto o que você tem a dizer.

- Ótimo. - Ele abriu um sorriso, arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca e conjurou uma cadeira ao lado dela. Dando um empurraõzinho nela, ele começou a ler o que ela tinha escrito até então.

- Certo, vamos recomeçar essa cena. Eu estou parecendo um idiota aqui, ajoelhado aos pés dele. Não está mais que claro que eu vou morrer? Façamos assim.. - ele começou a digitar:

_Milord, o garoto está no meio da multidão, me deixe ir buscá-lo. _

_- Severus, eu conheço você, sei muito bem que você quer matar o garoto por suas próprias mãos, acontece que esse garoto é meu, eu que o matarei!_

_- Sinta-se à vontade. - Snape se levantou e virou-se de costas para Voldemort, dirigindo-se para a porta..._

- Snape, o que você ACHA que está fazendo??

- Melhorando o que você estava prestes a estragar.

- Melhorando o quê???

- Escuta aquei, sua loira azeda, eu já aturei as suas vontades por muito tempo, custava você me deixar amar a Lily? Custava você ter deixado ela viva?

- Escuta, se a Lily não morresse, não teria história para contar e você nem estaria aqui para me atormentar, portanto, para de reclamar e me deixa escrever o final dessa história de uma vez por todas.

- Madame, a senhora não está entendendo, _o mundo inteiro_ está esperando esse livro sair, e _muita, mas muita gente está querendo_ que eu sobreviva, você não vai desapontar tanta gente, né?!

- Snape, eu sempre soube que você era sentimental, mas nunca pensei que você fosse implorar pela sua vida.

- EU SÓ NÃO QUERO DECEPCIONAR MINHAS FÃS, SUA RETARDADA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI O CONTEÚDO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO??????

- Não grite comigo. - ela se levantou, derrubando a cadeira. - Agora sai do meu quarto, sai da minha cabeça, sai da minha vida, E ME DEIXA TERMINAR ESSA PORCARIA DESSE LIVROOOOOOO!

- Escreve um final decente pra mim, me deixe vivo, e eu não volto mais.

- Tá, eu já falei que vou escrever!

-Você é uma mentirosa, eu não acredito em você, eu quero ver você escrevendo.

- Ok, senta aqui e cala a boca.

- Certo.

_Snape estava ajoelhado em frente à Voldemort e este falava, falava, falava e falava.._

_-_ Tá, Jô, acho que o pessoal entendeu que ele está discurssando, prossiga com a cena!

- Snape, não me enche!

_Enquando Voldemort falava, Snape viu de relance Harry se esgueirar à sua esquerda, a varinha em punho e um olhar decidido, Voldemort estava de costas para Snape, e não viu quando Harry pulou e gritou -AVA..._

- AH NÃO! o Potter não vai matar o Voldie assim, não! Eu vou virar piada, Jô, o cara tava ali e eu precisei do Potter pra me salvar?! Não mesmo!

- Snape, cala a boca, ou eu não escrevo mais nada!

- Tá, mas sem o Potter dando uma de heróizinho, tá?!

- Snape, o Potter É o "heróizinho!"

- Tá, mas não pra cima de mim, Jô. Deixa ele salvar o mundo inteiro, mas eu me garanto sozinho, tá?!

- Você é tão orgulhoso! Porque o garoto não pode te salvar???

- Porque o pai dele já fez isso!!!

- OK, você venceu!

_...Voldemort estava de costas para Snape, e não viu quando Harry alcançou a varinha para Snape e ambos fizeram o movimento juntos, como se tivesse ensaiado uma cena, apontaram a varinha para as costas de Voldemort e ainda tiveram o prazer de ver o rosto de cobra se contorcer de horror ao se virar e encarar as duas varinhas soltaram o jato verde. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

- E aí???

- Ok, gostei, mas que ficou muito gay essa cena, ah isso ficou!

- Gay?? Porque, Snape?!?! Tá falando o quê?

- Olha isso: _" ... Harry alcançou a varinha para Snape..., ainda tiveram o prazer de ver o rosto de cobra se contorcer de horror ao se virar e encarar as duas varinhas soltarem o jato verde"_ - Só faltava você colocar que o Voldie falou : _"- mas meninos? duas varinhas assim, sem nenhum diálogo, soltando jato ao mesmo tempo?? Huuum... acho que eu vou gostar!"_

_- _Snape, escute uma coisa, na minha história, NÃO TEM PORNOGRAFIA, TÁ?!

- Ah, tá e o Dumbledore ser gay é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Obrigada por me salvar, Jô, boa noite. - ele levantou da cadeira, deu um beijo na testa da loira e sumiu.

* * *

**by Regine Manzato - 2007**

* * *

_N/A: Oi gente! Ficzinha de Halloween pra vcs! _

_Essa fic foi uma resposta ao desafio de Halloween das Snapetes. _

_community(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)snapetes_

_comentem e..._

_DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS???_

_mas travessuras só se for com o Sev, tá?!?!? hehehe._

_Mestre do Encantamento sai domingo._

_Capítulo novo de Fortaleza Interior: Ainda em Novembro:D_


End file.
